


to you (angel)

by jeonkook



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Space, Gen, not really?? idk, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonkook/pseuds/jeonkook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>to sugawara: video message #84</p><p>alternatively titled "nonononononononononononononononononononononoononononoonooooooooooooooooo" by a friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	to you (angel)

**Author's Note:**

> it was a quick idea i had to get down  
> unedited

“It’s been…. what, 2 years now? Yeah. It’s been 2 years now since you left.”

Daichi peers at the camera, checking for the red recording light.

“I’ve always felt kind of weird recording these, Suga. But, I’m doing this for you, so.

Today, it’s, um… March 3rd. There’s got to be a time delay when send this up there, right? Actually, I don’t know. Probably.

Anyways. Another ship launched yesterday, and some guys from Seijoh were able to get on it. It’s even bigger than the one we tried to get on. I guess we’re getting desperate now.”

Daichi swivels in his chair and faces something off to the right side.

“Are you recording another one?” comes a voice, followed by a head of long hair poking into the frame.

“Yeah. Do this one with me, Asahi.”

Asahi sighs and disappears for a moment, then returns dragging a chair behind him. He settles by Daichi and looks up into the camera.

“Well. Hey, Sugawara.”

“Hey,” Daichi replies jokingly, quietly.

Asahi looks to him, sad smile on his face.

“Hopefully we’ll get on a ship soon,” he says, turning back to the camera. Daichi nods.

“Yeah. At the rate Earth is going, we’ll be joining you soon, Suga.

I don’t know, it’s getting worse here. You might not have thought so, but you were one lucky son of a gun to go so early. Everyone’s just waiting now, for their time to get out. Space probably isn’t much colder than it is here,” Daichi remarks, with a dry laugh.

“I wish we’d get replies from you,” Asahi says softly, and looks over at Daichi. “He’s probably having fun up there without us.”

“Well, he’d better be. Suga spent all his time here trying to make everyone else happy, so if he can’t be happy even in heaven, then someone’s going to have to fight me.”


End file.
